ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancy's Mistake
Ancy's Mistake ''is the 8th episode of Ren X While Ren is playing a ball game Zon made up, Speedy was racing with Ancy. But the problem is, Ancy accidentaly runs over Ren, and the team has to fight Sci on their own. THe thing is, Sci has a new partner, and he isn't what the team expected.... ''At the park Denica: (laying down) That cloud looks like a Denica! Ren: (laying down too) 0.0 what the? Denica: no really, it's like looking in an orientated mirror. Ren: 0.0 again, what the? Denica: That one looks like a basketball! Ren: 0.0 I'm going to Zon's, Okay Denica? Denica: Okay. Hey, that one looks like you and Speedy holding hands and skipping! Ren: 0.0 That will never happen! You know what, nevermind, i'm going to Zon's Denica: No really, i- Ren: I'm going to Zon's now! Denica: Just wai- Ren: I'm halfway to his house! Denica: But- Ren: See you some other time! Denica: It's really important! Ren: Bye Denica! At Zon's Ren: Zon? Zon: (accidentaly dropped the ball) RRAAGGEE!! What Ren? Ren: what'chya playin'? Zon: A game called Zon ball. Ren: WOW. Zon ball. (sarcasm) Zon: You wanna play Ren: sure. how-do-you-play. Zon: You have to hit the ball up. You can't let it touch the ground. It's kinda like volleyball, exept you can go anywhere you want. If you miss the ball, and it touches the ground, your opponent get a point. Ren: Why were you playing it by yourself? Zon: so I could practice for something. Ren: what? Zon: I'll tell you later. Ren: you realize i could make Denica take me to the future to see what it is? Zon: ya, but that would break the time rules, and Denica wouldn't do that. Ren: what are the time rules? Zon: ask Denica, it's very complicated. Ren: suuuure. -_- Zon: Anyways, let's play! (Both boys are playing while Ancy and Speedy are racing) Ancy: See, we're tied! Speedy: ha! im barely trying! Ancy: hmph! Speedy: Ancy watchout for that rock. Ancy: what did you s- (bumps into the rock and is sent flying towards Ren) Zon: Ren, transform! Ren: wouldn't that be cheating? Zon: No, look behind you! Ren: what? (looks behing him, gets hit by ancy, and curses) AAAAHHH!!! Ancy: oops Speedy: Ancy! I warned you! Ancy: sorry Ren: OOOWWWW!!! Zon: Look what you did, Ancy!!! Ancy: no really, i'm sorry! Zon: Speedy, take him to the hospital, and fast! Speedy: I can't I might hurt him! I've never went high speeds carrying an injured peerson! Ren: Just do it! Speedy: Okay! At the hospital Speedy: don't worry Ren! Dr. Pepper is coming! Ren: This isn't a time for jokes! OOWWW!!! Speedy: but- oh! there he is! Dr. Pepper: Hello, Ren. Ren: 0.0 Dr. Pepper: Speedy, take Ren to emergency room 221. Speedy: OK (races over there) Room 221 Dr. Pepper: Ren, you'll be fine. Ren: how are you so sure? Dr.Pepper: You have many fractured bones,so we will have to conduct surgery on you. Ren: Surgery? Doc, I'm fine. I mean, I faked it to make Ancy feel bad. Ancy: what!?! Speedy: hmm... (punches Ren softly) Ren: OOWWWhoot! I can't wait till tommorow! Speedy: Ren, Dr. Pepper was kidding. Ren: Oh. Dr. Pepper: Ren, all you have to do is take a few teaspoons of this medicine and you'll be fine. Ren: Ok. (takes the medicine) 10 minutes later Ren: zzzzzzzz..... Speedy: nice. (all hear a shatter of glass, then the alarm sounds) Sci: (looking for Ren in the building) I know your hurt, Ren! Where are you? Speedy: Oh-Uh! It's Sci! Zon: Thank you Captian O- Speedy: (punches Zon) Zon: Ow! Speedy: Ancy, let Ren ride onto you, since you're a motorcylce, but don't give him full control. Ancy: Why not? Speedy: He's injured. Denica: (runs in) I'll drive! Ancy: Ok! hop on! Denica: (gets on Ancy and brings Ren with him) Ren: (wakes up somehow) How'd you know Sci was coming, Denica? Denica: I was trying to tell you that, but you went to Zon's house anyways. Ren: Oh. (facepalm) Denica: FACEPALM INDEED. Now let's go! (Ancy drives off, then Sci comes in) Sci: where is Ren X? Speedy: none of your bussiness! Zon: Yah! Sci: Oh yah? (charges towards the two) Dr. Pepper: I'm not letting you ruin my shop! (sprays soda at Sci) Speedy: 0.0 that was unexpected Zon: 0.0 i know right. Dr. Pepper: my name's Dr.Pepper, what did you expect? Zon: 0.0 Sci: that was unexpected, but now I know where Ren is! Zon: where? Sci: (runs through the halls) Zon: Get him, Speedy! Speedy: Ok! (runs after him) Zon: so, what's up? Dr. Pepper: nothin'. I think i can help Speedy with the chase (uses his soda powers to fly away) Zon: And then there were One. -_- At the chase Ren: he's catchin' up! OOWW!!! Denica: don't worry! (shoots a time ray at Sci) Sci: (is on a motorcycle with a diamond shield) Ha! Denica: I'll be back! Ancy: where are you going? Denica: Nowhere (freezes time, and gets out of the motorcycle) I'll take this! (takes Sci's diamond shield) (sees Sci's mouth open) Denica: does he brush his teeth? (starts time again) Sci: where's my- GGGRRRR!!!! Denica: SUCCESSFULL TROLL!!! Ren: (laughs) Speed it up, Ancy! Speedy: (jumps on Sci and starts punching him) Sci: stop it! (punches Speedy in her weak spot) Speedy: Ow! (gets off) Dr. Pepper: You Okay Speedy? Speedy: No. Dr. Pepper: I can make you energized and raged to beat Sci. Speedy: really? do it! Dr. Pepper: Okay, bbut's it's like a sugar rush. Once you run out, you be so slow Ren and Zon seem fast to you. Speedy: I don't care just do it. Dr. Pepper: Okay. (heals Speedy) Speedy: IFEEL GREAT! Dr.Pepper: what? Speedy: TIMETO GOGET SCI! Dr. Pepper: I think it worked. Speedy: LET'SGO!!! (chases after Sci) Ren: Ancy, he's gaining on us! Ancy: I'm going he fastest I can! Ren: compared to a turtle! Ancy: But- (sees a flash of light) Speedy? Speedy: SCIPREPARETODIEBECAUSEIHAVERAGEDANDNOWIMPOWERDUP!!!! Sci: huh? I only heard my name. Speedy: (repeatedly kicks Sci) Sci: stop it! NNNUUUUUU (explodes) 5 minutes later (Ren, Zon, Speedy, Ancy, and Denica are injured) Speedy: WWWWWWeeeeeelllllllllllll,,,,,,, RRRRRRReeeeeeennnnnnnnnn Ren: what? Speedy: aaaattttt lllllleeeeeeaaaasssstttt yyyyoooouuuurrrr nnnnooootttt aaaalllloooonnnneeee.. (Denica, Ancy, and Zon groan) Ren: thanks, guys. All exept Ren: No Problem. (groans) Trivia *This is the second time Speedy went out of her way to save the day, the first time was Hawt and Kewl *This whole episode was because Ren didn't listen to Denica, lol. Category:Ren X